Life as a Mutant, It's Complicated
by Darkness Roams The Earth
Summary: This story focuses on toads legit. sister, but Kurt's adoptive one. I don't get why everyone picks one toad, he's just a little green! Follows the plot of the show, send me a message to telme who you think the character should end up with!
1. Information

Hi! I know I'm already writing two other stories, but both tapes from those are at my dad's, so I can't do them, so I've decided to start an X-Men Evolution story, one as Toad's sister, I always thought they picked on him too much, they don't pick on Nightcrawler, and he's blue, so why bully Toad, when he's just a little green?

Anyways, here's the information:

Name: Lilith Wagner (Kurt's adopted sis.)

adopted when she was 5

Age list: (don't know their real ages, so I'm making them up)  
>Lilith: 14 (but moved up in her classes so in the same year level as Toad, Kurt, and the rest of kids listed below that are 15 because she's a genius.)<br>Prof. X: In his eighties or something?  
>Logan: REALLY Old (ability stops him from aging, remember?)<br>Storm: 43  
>Scott: 16<br>Jean: 16  
>Kurt: 15<br>Kitty: 15  
>Rogue: 15<br>Spyke: 14  
>Mystique: 45<br>Lance: 15  
>Fred: 16<br>Toad: 15  
>Pietro: 16<br>Magneto: same as Prof. X I'm guessing  
>Sabretooth: same as Wolverine<p>

Powers: super healing, her appearance, normal cat like stuff, like hearing smell, nails, ability to climb etc. great with illusions, and let's just say... gravity doesn't matter much to this girl! Kinda like a conducter of abilities (as in she can take some of Rouge's borrowed power), rouges powers dont effect her (aside from the fact that when rouge is touching her she can hear liliths present thought), can sense and to some degree control emotions (as long as they aren't to extreme) stelth and short bouts of speed of a cat, 

and you shall find out everything else in the story, oh! Sorry almost forgot, here's what she looks like, also I will be writing in 1st person ( I, me etc.)

you wear this too, you actually look exactly like this, kinda shy and emo too, I was actually quite surprised that there was a picture that showed all the characteristics I wanted online, even the red eyes!

If you can't see the pic. here's a link

.com/user_images/B/BJ/BJA/BJAismarried/1162589913_


	2. Strategy X

Chap. one

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" I mumbled under my breath, knowing Kurt would be able to hear me.  
>"Sure, why?" He asked, turning to face me slightly in the uncomfortable wooden seats that were on the train we were presently in.<br>"You really have to ask?" I replied, red eyes glaring sharply at all around up whose attention was focused suspiciously at me and the boy next to me, we were both wearing head to toe capes, nothing able to be seen through them, which I guess is why they were staring at us, probably thought we were terrorists or something.

Anyway, when I glared at them they looked away immediately, which made me smile slightly.  
>"Are you sure we're doing the right thing, they might miss us at home, and we might be too mutated to be excepted, even at this so called, institute for mutants."I subconsciously felt for my ears through my cloak as I stated my case.<br>"We'll be fine, I promise, and if anyone tries to hurt you, I'll stop them, you are my little sister after all!" He joked, making me smile also.  
>"Yeah but I'm still in all you're classes, regardless of the years difference." I muttered teasingly.<br>"What was that?" Kurt laughed, giving me a 'nuggy' through the hood which didn't really work, but I laughed and played along anyway, he always knew how to cheer me up.

"Bayville station." An annoying voice, loud too, came over the intercom on the train, alerting me and Kurt that it was time to depart.  
>Coming off of the train, Kurt was carrying four bags, stupid stubborn male insisted on carrying them all, while I was only carrying a small backpack with my laptop and journal in it.<br>Looking around, I looked for the man in the wheelchair and an African woman that had been described to me over the phone, they were going to be picking us up.

Twenty minutes later we were at the institute.  
>"We're heading out Professor!" A male voice came from the arch doorway in front of the group of three (aka Prof. X, Kurt and myself).<br>"Just a moment you two," Prof. X stopped the red headed girl and the boy with glasses, "come here."  
>"I'd like you to meet some people." They came into the room as he said this, the room which me and my adoptive brother were still covered head to toe in, as they came in I stepped fully behind my brother, holding onto his arm. "This is Lilith and Kurt Wagner, they arrived late last night." Professor Xavier explained.<br>"Hey, this is Jean, I'm Scott." They both waved as my bother just stared at the floor, as I peeked up at them from behind my brother, under my hood, feeling both scared and shy. "How you doing?" Scott then questioned, putting his hand out, making my brother back up, pushing me back slightly to, without removing his hands from his deep pockets, while I didn't have any at all, I didn't even have sleeves, my cloak was kind of like a blanket that was stitched together with a hood on top, and while my bothers was a dark green, mine was black with silver edging.  
>"Kurt, you're among friends here, you too Lilith." The professor calmed, grabbing lightly onto Jeans offered hand.<br>Obviously reacting positively to this, Kurt pulled out his hand, while I remained dubious. "Hello." He shook Scott's hand, well at least until the normal looking guy with glasses showed shock on his face, making Kurt quickly retract his three fingered hand.  
>"I was just telling these two how I set up this institute for gifted youngsters, for youngsters gifts who are not always an asset, right Scott?" Ohh, obvious tension, I came out from behind Kurt, eyes wide with curiosity.<br>"Ahh, so... you... heard about last night?" I could tell he almost didn't want to hear the answer.  
>"Difficult not to. It was on all the news channels." The prof. wasn't happy.<br>I zoned out as Jean started to head towards Kurt and myself.  
>"I'm packing a bazooka behind each eye ball, what do you want from me!" At this I zoned back in, say what?<br>"Control, Scott! That's what you came here to learn! That's why you're all here." It's fairly obvious that the Prof. Is like that dad around here.  
>"Scott's eye's emit an optic blast beam." he turned to us, explaining Scott's ability, to which, for some reason, Kurt took off his hood, revealing his blue like nature.<br>"Cool!"  
>"How 'bout you Kurt, Lilith?" Jean questioned, "got a special gift that brought you here?"<br>Kurt went into all 'bamf' mode and reappeared in the corner of the room, on the other side.  
>"Maybe," was his response, "come on Lil, show 'em!" He encouraged me, to which a slowly shook my head. "Sorry," Kurt exclaimed, before disappearing again, "she's kind of shy around strangers!" With that he appeared behind me and with a quick tug, pulled off my cloak, I quickly reached up to cover my ears, while closing my red eyes and curling my tabby cat like tail around my waist.<br>"Hey, it's ok." Soothed Jean, while I felt calloused hands remove mine from my ears, making them twitch slightly, "open your eyes," Scott encouraged from in front of me, "It'll be ok" I did as he instructed, seeing that he was directly in front of me, still holding my hands away from my ears, looking pointedly at them, he noticed and quickly let go.  
>"So, what you got?" He quickly asked.<br>"Umm." I didn't really understand what he meant.  
>"Your ability!" Kurt called from the other side of the room, having transported there so that I couldn't hurt him after he removed my cloak.<br>"Well.." I thought for a moment, "I'm kinda good with illusions, and I am like a cat in more ways than just appearance, I control gravity umm, I know I'm forgetting something.. Oh yeah," I smiled at them, "I can heal really, really fast!"  
>They looked shocked at all my abilities.<br>"How old are you?" Jean questioned, earning a questioning look in return. "It's just, you look so young and you act young, but it's unusual for someone of a young age, well for anyone really, to have so many abilities," she explained (A.N Wow, that was a lot of so's and young's!)  
>"Um, I'm fourteen, but I'm in classes for fifteen year olds." I replied.<br>"My little sis is a genius!" Kurt interrupted proudly, putting an arm around my shoulder after 'bamf'-ing over to next to me.  
>"Kurt!" I whined, embarrassed.<br>"Well you are!" He replied before turning to the others, including the Prof. whom had been all but forgotten.  
>"Her IQ's 156." He bragged.<br>"Shut up." I almost begged.  
>"Wow." Was Scott and Jean's simultaneous response.<br>Luckily the Prof. took to my wish for the topic to be dropped.  
>"I'll be helping these two get settled in. We can talk more tonight."<p>

I was just glad we didn't have to go to school today I thought as I collapsed on my bed, the Prof. and Miss Monroe were going to be in here in a second to be sure I had settled in, I had just finished unpacking, my cloak at the foot of my bed, all my posters already set up, and I was going to rest a bit before they were finished settling Kurt in, whose room was next to mine. However before I knew it I was a sleep.

After what seemed like minutes, but after glancing at my watch I realised it had been hours, I was awoken by a knock at my door, "come in" I replied while stretching on the queen sized bed.  
>"That bed is ridiculously comfy." I smiled at Miss Monroe, whom had entered the room before closing the door behind her.<br>"Yes, the Professor and myself came by earlier, but you were asleep, so I decided to try again now, however the Professor is with Ceribro."  
>"Ok," I replied, having less than no idea what she was talking about.<br>"Anyway, I see you've settled in," she laughed, looking around at my numerous posters I had already set up.  
>"It's not a problem is it, I could take them down if you like, I guess I just got a little excited." I explained.<br>"No it's fine, anyway if you have any problems, come and find me. You'll be starting school tomorrow."  
>"No!" I exclaimed as she turned towards the door, I was still sitting on the bed, well until I jumped up as I yelled. "I mean, please don't make me go, I can't deal with the teasing anymore!" My ears were pressed flat against my skull while I was playing with my tail slightly.<br>Surprise and remembrance was shown on Miss Monroe's face.  
>"Ah, I forgot, Professor Xavier already gave one to your brother, and I forgot you didn't have yours yet. Come on, let's go to get yours," confused as all hell, I followed her.<p>

"Professor, she's awake," Miss Monroe called as we entered a library type room.  
>"Ah, came to get her hologram?" He questioned, earning a nod from Miss Monroe. "Alright," the Prof. nodded, reaching under his desk and pulled out a case, opening it in front of me.<br>It was beautiful, the case held a black dove, with a silver chain to hold it around my neck, under further inspection I saw that the body of the dove stuck out slightly, almost not enough to notice. Seeing where my glaze was, the Prof. explained, "If you push on that button, an illusion will project and make your ears and tail disappear, while your eyes will take the appearance of a deep blue colour, your brother told me you liked that colour." I nodded.  
>"Is this for me?" I questioned, getting a nod in return.<br>"Awesome!" I squealed, ears up right, delicately taking the necklace, and tried, unsuccessfully to put it on.  
>"Here, I'll help!" Kurt's voice sounded from behind me, making me turn to face him, only to see him in some sort of uniform.<br>"Cool suit." I told him, handing him the necklace, giving him a warning look to be careful, while moving my white/silver hair out of the way.  
>Suddenly this red light, accompanied by this really loud obnoxious noise appeared.<br>"Mutant detected!" A computer like voice stated.  
>"Ok, well I'm gonna go now, I'm still feeling a little tired." I yawned for emphasis. Turning to face Kurt I told him to fill me in later, with my eyes closed, then opened them, only to see his shocked face.<br>"What, what is it?" I wondered, slightly scared, "Did something go wrong with the hologram?" I asked.  
>"No, nothing, just go look at a mirror."<br>"Ok?" I pondered what he meant leaving, when I entered my room I saw a parcel on my bed, I assumed Miss Monroe put it there after she left, after showing me to the Prof.  
>Opening it I saw a uniform much like Kurt's, only black with silver on the belt and in the stitching, much like my cloak, feeling it I felt that it was the same soft material too, looking at the foot of the bed I made sure that my cloak was still actually there, it was. Also like my brothers suit, it too had a medium sized red X on the belt, only mine was on the side, rather that in the middle.<br>Excited, I eagerly put it on, it was a perfect fit, next to the box was a pair of black sneakers with silver laces, putting those on too I saw they were a perfect fit.  
>Taking out my black, lacy ribbon that was in my hair I brushed my hair and put it into a high side pony tail on the right side of my head, my side fringe on that side too, I then placed my ribbon around my neck, so that it was like a chocker, and looking though my stuff I found a pair of lacy black gloves, with a fake leather, only much softer and more flexible than the real stuff, part on the wrist.<br>Looking in the mirror I saw that it all fit and looked really cool. Looking fully at myself I gasped in surprise, you could no longer see the cat ears on top of my head, instead you could see human like ears with black rose studs on either side of my head, I felt them to see if they were real, only to be disappointed to feel air, and see the illusion of my ears falter slightly, looking at my behind I saw no tail, but instead a hole in the suit where my tail would usually be, I felt for my tail, and sighed in relief when I felt it wrap securely around my hand, my tail helped my balance easier.  
>Looking at my eyes lastly I saw they were in fact a deep blue, 'like the ocean' I thought to myself, smiling widely, my big, now blue eyes showing that emotion as well.<br>Pushing the button on the necklace I still wore around my neck my hologram turned off, revealing my true self. Getting bored I decided to put on some dark silver and make up to complement the outfit, and some deep red lipstick to match my eyes, on normal people the colours of makeup I chose wouldn't work, however with the paleness of my skin it worked for me.

"Hey sis, can I come in?" I heard my brothers voice ask.  
>"Sure." I asked, walking over to the door to open it, only to see a blank space where he should be, and then heard his voice from behind me.<br>"Wow, my little sister's growing up! Now we're going to have to set some rules." His German accent that was so much like mine exclaimed, making me turn around.  
>"Like what." I decided to humour him.<br>"Like no boys."  
>"Kurt!" I whined, I felt myself blush.<br>"Alright, alright, but we're talking more about his later, now come on, let's explore!"

Once we reached the front room, it randomly started raining.  
>"Ohh! It had been such a nice night too!"I whined Hello, cat, I. HATE. RAIN!<br>Suddenly the doors opened by the wind, and a toad like person came screaming through, only to land on Kurt.  
>When they both landed I ran over to help my brother up.<br>"What no help up for your big bro?" The Toad boy questioned.  
>"What're you talking abou- Todd!" I yelled, almost jumping on him, but was held back by Kurt.<br>"Whose he?" Todd asked rudely.  
>"I'm her brother, who're you?" Kurt rudely replied.<br>"Not so sorry to burst your bubble, but no you're not, mum and dad only had two kids, and I don't remember a blue fuzz ball being one of 'em." Todd's jersey accent stated as the two got into fighting stances.  
>"Hey! You're both my fam-" I was cut off as they began to insult each other again.<br>"What are you anyway, some kind of ratty plush toy?" Todd's insult.  
>"Feh," Kurt complained about the smell after smelling the air, "the names Nightcrawler, and at least I don't reek like unwashed lederhosen!"<br>"You blue furred freak!" Was Todd's response, even though he probably didn't even know what they were, and then launched at him, as Kurt grabbed me and teleported somewhere, making Todd land on nothing, surprising him.  
>"As you say in America, niener, niener, niener!" Kurt reappeared on the chandelier, making sure I was stable.<br>"That aint gonna help you boy!" Todd warned, jumping up at Kurt, not really seeing me there too. I noticed that his jersey accent really came out when he was angry.  
>Still holding onto me, Kurt jumped down, using Todd as a pedestal as he went. "You're so slow!" Complained Kurt, letting me go so that I could float to the ground, after getting to the ground I thought it would be best to go find someone to tell them what was going on, so, controlling the gravity around me, I left to go find someone, after a while, I found Jean and Scott, whom were talking about a latest assignment.<br>"Todd and Kurt are fighting!" I told them, at which they quickly looked at me, and Jean grabbed my hand, dragging me, flying also, to her room told me to wait outside and a few minutes later came out fully dressed, in what I assumed to be her fighting uniform  
>Running towards Scott asked "Whose Todd?"<br>"Todd Tolansky's his full name." I told him.  
>"They looked shocked while they continued to run, "how do you know him?" Jean asked.<br>"He's my brother." I told them.  
>"I thought Kurt was your brother?" Asked Jean, still flying alongside me as I steered them to the fight.<br>"Yeah, Kurt's my adoptive brother, he was adopted too, but as a baby, while I was adopted when I was five, while Todd's my brother by blood." I exclaimed as I heard the Prof's voice seemingly from everywhere.  
>"Scott, Jean, Lilith, Nightcrawler and Todd have teleported into the Danger Room!"<br>"Oh man the Danger Room had automatic defences!" Exclaimed Scott, turning to Jean.  
>"It'll attack them with everything it's got!" Was Jean's response.<br>"What was that? And what's the danger room?" I asked as they both stopped  
>"That was the Professor communicating with you, and as for the Danger Room, well, you'll find out soon enough!" Jean replied, turning around and heading for what I assumed to be the danger room.<p>

"Get in there now!" I heard the Prof.'s voice again, urging us to go faster.  
>"Maybe you should wait outside." Wondered Scott.<br>"No way! Those are my brother's in there, I'm going in!" I replied, pushing him out of the way so that I could enter the so called Danger Room.  
>"Fine! I've got the cannon's you two keep them clear of the tentacles!" Instructed Scott, noting my determination.<br>"On it!" Jean exclaimed as I just nodded, taking her example and going in the air, "you take Todd, I'll take Kurt!" Jean flew off after telling me that, leaving me to defend my pale, toad like brother that was behind me, screaming like a girl.  
>"Stay still!" I yelled at my brother as I tried to grab onto him, only to have him constantly jump out of the way of the blasts.<br>"No way, I don't wanna get shot!"  
>'Well then stay still' I was getting seriously annoyed, and decided to try removing all gravity around him, even though it had never worked before.<br>"Yes!" I celebrated as it worked. I then motioned for him to come over to me, which my awesome powers did, I then grabbed onto his arm, keeping him out of harm's way until it was all over, which I did very successfully I might add.  
>"So, what you doing here?" Questioned Todd, " I thought you were sent to Germany or something?" He said this with great bitterness, making it obvious that he hated the fact that I left when I was only 5.<br>"Yeah, I did, but I came here with Kurt, what about you, why are you away from New Jersey?" I asked him, landing on the ground when all the mayhem had dispersed.  
>"Ran away few years ago, been liven' in Bayville ever since." he told me, getting on his own two feet, "sorry sis, but I've seen enough I am, like your Jersey accent, gone!" With that he hopped out the door, with Scott yelling after him.<br>Quickly, I ran after him, only to lose him in the forest surrounding the school.  
>I sighed before hearing Kurt appear behind me. "SO that was your brother?" He asked, receiving a sad nod in return, "well, he's... unique. A lot different than you described, a lot more green." He joked, making me laugh.<br>"I can't believe he just ran off like that." I sighed.  
>"Well don't worry, I might not be a sibling by blood, by I am one in spirit, and I won't ever abandon you," he promised, giving me a hug, transporting me to my room and out of the rain.<br>"Blah!" I exclaimed as he let go, realising I was all wet, I then, using my awesome abilities, made all of the rain lose the gravitational pull and float into the air, and then flicked it out of the open window, and then did the same for my much less wet brother, afterwards closing the door.  
>"Do you wanna go down and have some dinner?" Asked Kurt.<br>"Sure!" I smiled, and my brother 'bamf'ed us down to the dining room.  
>There Jean and Scott were talking about this guy Logan coming back, and when they saw us there they quickly explained who he was and after that we just talked about what school would be like tomorrow and if anything was going wrong or if we were confused or anything at all, to just come and talk to them.<p>

Something tells me, regardless of all the drama that I could sense coming our way, I can tell that I'm gonna like it here.


	3. X Impulse

Chap. two

"What's going on?" I asked who ever was shaking me. "I know it's a school day and all, but come on! It's four thirty!" I whined at Jean, who was fully dressed with a serious expression on her face.  
>"A new mutant has been found." was her response.<br>"And why do I have to go?" I whined, turning over, attempting to go back to sleep, well, that epicly failed when I felt myself being lifted up out of bed, still clinging to by pillow and cover, as I heard Jean going through my clothes, finally settling on a silver top with a black cat with red eyes in the centre of it and some washed out jeans, Jean then got some of my black mid-shin boots, some of my makeup, a brush and my ribbon that I never went anywhere without, before she left the room with me still floating behind her, still clinging to my pillow and cover.  
>Jean then went back to my dresser and grabbed my special necklace, handing it to me, "put it on," she calmly instructed, and I did so equally as calm, despite the fact that at this very moment I wanted nothing more than to throw my pillow at her, but I knew if I did that she'd just stop it, and I'd probably lose my pillow.<br>Once we got to the Black Bird and were firmly in the air, Jean set me on the ground, handing me my clothes and makeup and stuff, seeing as the Prof. was flying, she then instructed me to get dressed.  
>I glared at her slightly for waking me up at such a ridiculous hour and snatched my stuff from her and went to the large bathroom to get dressed.<br>Looking in the mirror I sighed, brushing out my long silver/white hair, being careful of the ears I knew were still there, despite the fact that you could no longer see them.  
>I then put on some dark makeup and red lipstick to make my pale skin look even paler, looking in my pile of stuff, I saw that Jean had also brought my dark green, almost blue looking blazer that I absolutely loved. I let my hair remain loose as I placed my ribbon so that the bow was on the top of the centre of my head and then placed my black arm warmers that were baggy, but not ridiculously so.<p>

"Why just us?" I heard Jean ask the professor as I came out of the bathroom with the p.j's under one arm, and my blazer and shoes in the other, "why not all of us?" She was looking out of the window.  
>"Because, Lilith's the one whom can connect with this girl," Was the prof.'s response.<br>"I hope so." I replied, taking a seat next to Jean, sitting side ways to that my knees were on the arm rest.  
>"But what about the other kid, the one in the foster home?" Jean asked.<br>"Yes, Lance Alvers."  
>"What NOOO!" I replied dramatically."I was in the orphanage with him, he's mean!" I whined, making Jean look at me, "he always picked on me for my ears!" I felt them, knowing that you couldn't see them anymore, "not to mention my eyes!"<br>Disregarding what I said, the Professor continued, making me pout and Jean laugh at me slightly.  
>"While you and Lilith deal with Kitty, Lilith and I will deal with Lance, you're going to be full out here Lilith, you sure you can handle it?" He asked me, pushing some buttons that I didn't really care about on the plane.<br>"Seeing as I didn't want to come in the first place, and Lance-freaking-Alvers is involved? NO!" I replied, but was once again ignored.  
>"Great." The prof. continued to push buttons, making me sulk once again.<br>"Anyway, Jean, I'd like you to mostly keep your focus on Kitty's parent's, remember, you're a model of what we're offering them. No pressure." At this I silently laughed at Jean, karma, thy be a beautiful thing!  
>she laughed sarcastically, "and to think I passed up a nice relaxing mid-term for this."<br>"At least you had a choice." I told her.  
>"Oh, Bite me, Masquerade." let me explain, Scott, Jean and Kurt had taken to calling me Masquerade because of my abilities to use illusions, and well, I guess it had become my X name, because the next morning I had woken up to find a masquerade mask next to my bed:<p>

and a note, simply saying:  
><em>Dear Masquerade,<br>Every Masquerade needs a mask, Although you wouldn't want one to cover your face.  
>-from One like you but also not, your secret admirer.<br>_I smiled thinking of him, since then I had gotten a rose and a charm bracelet, the latter having a mask and a dove already attached, they all had a note with them, saying something sweet, with the same ending. I really wished I knew who it was.

"What are you talking about? How do you know Kitty?" Judging by the Prof.'s expression, he had heard those words before, well aside from the name in that sentence.  
>"Please, may we come in for a moment, we'll answer all your questions and anything you need-"<br>Jean was cut off by the father.  
>"Excuse me miss, but you can talk to us out here." Well that was kind of rude, I resisted the need to roll my eyes.<br>"Very well," the professor agreed, "I think you know Kitty is going through a very... unique transition, we simply want to help her through it. Why don't you tell us about... last night?" I'll tell ya, in another life, the professor would have made one hell of a politician, with the wording he uses.  
>They both suddenly got very worried and slightly scarred expressions on their faces, before turning angry, well the dad did.<br>"Last night is none of your business!"  
>'Ok, he's too close for comfort to the professor,' I thought, getting angry, using my ability to remove all gravity near him, making him float in the air.<br>"Lilith! That's enough!" The professor yelled at me, making me glare at the man once more, dropping him so that he landed on his fat ass.  
>"But professor! He was going to hurt you, couldn't you feel it?" I asked him.<br>"How could you?" The professor wondered, before I cut in.  
>"Don't really know, I could just feel it in his emotions?"<br>"Huh. Well, we'll have to look more into that later, but in the mean time, I apologise for Lilith's behaviour." He then turned to the parents saying.  
>"Lilith's her name huh? Suits her, it's the name of a demon!" I got really angry at this, and this time the prof. could tell.<br>"Jean, get her out of here!"  
>"Please just leave us alone!" Demanded Mr. Pride, turning around and slamming the door on us.<p>

Going back to the jet Jean laughed bitterly, "next time let's just call to get hung up on, less hassle."  
>"You two are going to need to make contact with Kitty directly, I thought this might happen so I enrolled you in her school Lilith."<br>"Really, you thought I might lose it and make Kitty's dad go all Superman minus the control?"  
>Jean laughed at my choice in words, "no, but we'll have to take a look at your new ability when we get home."<p>

And that's how I ended up in the principal's office, waiting for a freaking timetable, that I'd be using for about a day.  
>After I got that I headed to my locker and saw that my locker was right besides Kitty's, I'm gonna say Prof. X used his mind control mojo on the school.<br>"Hey, um, you're Kitty Pride, aren't you?" I asked her as I stacked my books into my new locker, damn my shyness around new people!  
>"Yeah, are you, like, new" She asked, to which I nodded nervously at, "are you, like, lost? 'Cause you look to be, like, 13, this is the year 10 locker area."<br>"Yeah, I'm 14, but I moved up, so I'm in year 10." I smiled at her, "could you maybe show me around?" I asked her, closing my locker, having gotten my P.E stuff.  
>"Like, that's cool, are you, like, really smart or something, oh and sure, I'll show you around!"<br>"Thanks!" I smiled at her, but we were both surprised when we felt a pressure on our backs, shoving us into her locker.  
>"World closing in on you Kitty, Kitty's new, one and only friend?" Some bitchy voice asked.<br>"Ahh!" Kitty's voice yelled, obviously annoyed, as she pounded on the locker door, "Hey! Let us out you jerks!" I was really glad I was small at this point. "Open this door! Somebody open this door! Ahh!"  
>"Sorry to, like, get you locked in here with me, I'm, like, not very popular." Kitty apologised.<br>"It's fine, not my first time in a locker," I sighed, thinking back to the life before my necklace.  
>Sudden whistling and a spray can lifted both of our spirits. "Huh? Hey. whose out there? Can you hear me?" She proceeded to pound on the door again. "Let me out! Ah" she then phased through the door, 'so that's her power.'<br>"Hey Kitty, not that I don't think that your locker's awesome and all, but can you let me out now?" I asked her, I then heard her scramble up and open her door, "thanks." I flashed her a smile.  
>"Wait, you're not, like, gonna run away screaming?" She asked.<br>"I won't if you won't." I replied, pushing down on the button on the necklace to show her my true self, before remembering the person behind me and quickly turned back, surprisingly she looked kind of happy to see someone else like her.  
>"Hey! Did you see what you two just did?" Some guy with red paint across his face exclaimed, I kind of ignored him and continued talking to Kitty.<br>"I'm also good with illusions and can control gravity." I grinned at her, making her smile slightly, through the shock, before turning to random guy with paint as I have dubbed him, whom had obviously heard what I had said.  
>"What I, like, just fell out!" She grabbed onto my hand, as if she were getting ready to run for it with me in toe.<br>"Yeah man, right through the door!" Give the man a prize, I thought hiding behind the slightly taller Kitty, "that is so cool!"  
>"You're crazy!" She said, backing up, pushing me back too. She then tried to run, surprising me and dragging me too, only for my other arm to get grabbed, stopping her as well.<br>"No, no! Wait a minute! I'm the one guy around her that gets the beauty of it! Cause you're both just like me!" Crap, it's Lance! I started pulling at my arm for him to let go, "what did you say you could do again?" He asked me, "control gravity and something about illusions?"  
>"Lance, let go!" I demanded.<br>"How do you know my name?" He asked, making me glare at him, before realising he probably didn't recognise me.  
>"Think, orphanage, you used to call me 'Red-Eye-Freak'?" I probed.<br>"OH, Lilith right? You've certainly changed, sorry for treating you like that, I was six, and you were kinda cute, you still are by the way." He winked, making me blush slightly and my eyes widen, and I began pulling harder, as did Kitty.  
>"But I really am just like you!" He saw the disbelief of Kitty's face so he let me go looking around to make sure no one was around "Alright then. Check this!"<p>

He got this really concentrated look on his face as he clenched his fists in front of him, before opening them, lifting his arms up slightly, and as he did, the school started shaking, lockers started shaking, and the confidence I had had seconds ago disappeared, and was replaced with fear as I had behind Kitty, whom was also scared, but slightly put her hands out to protect me, even though she was shaking.  
>"Getting the picture?" He asked, obviously exhausted.<br>"No!" Kitty replied, "you're just like some freak!" Kitty turned around grabbing onto my arm again, and was once again stopped when Lance grabbed my arm.  
>"Leave us alone!" Kitty glared, pulling on my arm until Lance, whom was still smiling, man that boys got some problems, let go of my other arm.<br>She then, with me in toe, ran away from him.  
>We quickly ran to the change rooms and got dressed into the P.E gear.<br>A whistle from the teacher got our attention, "Pride, you're late and who are you?" She asked me, she seemed scary.  
>"I'm new and I was having a little trouble with my locker." I lied, stuttering slightly, pulling on the shorts that I thought I had to wear for P.E, until I noticed that Kitty was wearing a full on track suit, I hated stuff that showed off my skin, especially my legs, and let me tell you, these ended mid thigh, they were ridiculously short!<br>"Alright you four, to the long jump!" The coach instructed, talking to Kitty, myself, and the two girls whom had shoved us into her locker.  
>"Pride, you're tardy so your first, new girl-"<br>"Wagner, Lilith Wagner." I interrupted  
>"Wagner then, you're new so you have a warning, so you're second."<br>Kitty sighed, going over to the sandpit.

Kitty was about to jump, when she tripped and landed face first into the sand, hitting the ground when she stopped sliding. The blonde bitch made a cat noise before commenting, "Kitty Cat's got a temper." I glared at her before going over for my turn, waiting for Kitty to stand next to me.  
>"Don't worry, I'll show them what a real cat can do." I smiled, well smirked, at her, showing her my pearly white fangs.<br>Stretching for the run, I heard wolf whistles coming from on a roof, so looking up I saw three, wait two idiots on the roof, one idiot turned to be in my good books when he turned and hit the other two, wait no, three, the idiot in the middle's Lance, I realised when he saw me looking and waved at me, making sure no one was looking I flipped him off, and then saw the other two next to him roar in laughter, well at least they were until Lance hit them again, making me giggle slightly, before turning my focus back to the jump, quickly, but not too quickly, I ran towards the pit, a few steps before my feet would hit the sand, I jumped, and landed at 3 metres, 5 centre metres.  
>"That's, what a cat can do!" I giggled with Kitty at the two idiots shocked expression.<br>"Well, that's nothing compared with what I can do!" The Bimbo Brunette exclaimed, walking calmly towards the running way.  
>"This is how athletes do it." She stated, striking a stupid pose and getting ready.<br>When she reached about the halfway point I felt the earth beneath me tremor slightly, and looked up to Lance shaking my head, telling him not to do anything to big, if he hasn't changed since last time I saw him, telling him not to do something at all will only make him do something bigger, he nodded his head, telling me he understood, and just before she jumped, a small crack appeared in front of the stupid girl, making her trip and Kitty laugh, I looked up to Lance with a small smile on my face and seeing where I was looking, Kitty looked too, and then instantly became shocked, and grabbing my arm, ran away, bumping into Jean, whom had randomly appeared as she went.

Kitty dragged me into the drama room and once we got there, angrily kicked over a chair, and then lent back, sitting on the table which was unbalanced and threw up a bowl of fake fruit, which when she tried to catch it as I caught all the fake fruit, went right threw her hands.  
>Feeling the bowl to make sure she was solid again she sighed sadly. "Kitty-" I was cut off by Jeans voice.<br>"Kitty? Kitty are you alright?" I shook my head at her from behind Jean, telling her by pointing at myself to pretend not to know me.  
>"Is that Ra-ra- Reighly a friend of yours?" Kitty asked, signalling that Reighly was a cheerleader.<br>"'cause you know, like," she grabbed a drama mask from behind her, "I had nothing to do with what happened out there in the sandpit."  
>"I know and I'm not Reighly's friend." Was Jean's response.<br>"Well you look like you'd be her friend," replied Kitty, making me nod slightly in response when she looked at me, when she looked back at Jean she placed the mask in her hand in front of her face.  
>"Kitty look, there's no need for masks I know what's going on, with both of you." She pretended like she was recruiting me as well.<br>"You know what's going on! You, like, don't know anything!" Kitty yelled, "neither does that creepy guy out there!" I nodded once again.  
>"Who Lance, forget about him, this is about both of you, you two and your wonderful new gift." I could see Kitty getting both angry and annoyed as Jean spoke and I have to admit, if I were in her shoes, I would be too.<br>"We don't have any gifts." I'll admit, I kind of zoned out after that.

A grabbing of my arm zoned me back in as Kitty grabbed my arm again, running out through the drama door, I swear, by the end of the day I'm gonna have one hellofa bruise of my arm.

Going back to our lockers we got our books for our next class, I was feeling really confused, if Kitty didn't want to come with us, then why were we practically making her, I'm not so sure I wanna go with them anymore, Gahh, this was supposed to be easy, now I'm reconsidering going to the Institute. Gahh!  
>Until I felt a tap on my shoulder, making me drop the books I had collected and got into a, I'll admit it, kind of pathetic fighting stance. However a dropping of the books next to me made me look to Kitty who was next to me, she too had gone into a similar fighting stance.<br>"Easy! I won't shake things up, promise!" Lance's, wait, kind? voice promised as he bent down to pick up our books. "I'm, uh, m-my name's Lance." Wow, is he stuttering? Well at this stage I'm so confused, anything could happen. "We should really talk," he recommended, talking to the both of us as he handed me my books.  
>"Why can't everyone just, like, leave us alone!" Kitty growled as she snatched my books out of Lances arms, seeing as when Kitty saw me rubbing my arm she insisted on looking at it and saw the big bruise that had, for some reason, not healed yet, I'm assuming it has to do with this stupid hologram.<br>Kitty then turned around, slamming both of our lockers, making both Lance and myself flinch, "you feel sick inside every time you think about it don't you?" Lance asked both of us as we walked away, I'll admit, even after living with it all my life, I still do. "You want it to go away, but it won't," I turned to see him shaking his head, "you're afraid of what might happen, your parents are clueless, probably ashamed, and being alone don't help." I am seriously confused now, why is he seeming to be the good guy right now?  
>"What are you, like, reading my mind too? No you can't 'cause I'm not alone, I've got Lilith!" She stood in front of me again, shielding me from him sort of, why do people feel the need to do that? I know I'm small and young and all, but seriously, I'm a freaking mutant!<p>

"No way!" Lance put his arms up in a peaceful gesture, "it's... just that I've been going through it myself." Lance began to walk towards us slightly, "you know trying to figure this out." Kitty and I began to walk away as Lance began to talk again, "but I've learned to control it, meet me outside the office in an hour. I'll show both of you how." He instructed, maybe he could help, I can barely control it sometimes, like sometimes I wake up, and stuff is floating around my room, or people start randomly screaming around me, 'cause I've accidently cast an illusion of some monster I've seen in a horror movie I had watched lately, and the professor hasn't been able to help so far, so maybe I might..

"H-h-how do you take control?" Kitty asked from in front of me as we came out of the forest.  
>"By admitting something no one wants to cope to, that we are outsiders." He stated simply as he walked up to us, I have to admit, deep down I have admitted this to myself, but a larger part of me always thought that personality counted for something.<br>Suddenly a flash of when Kurt tried to shake Scott's hand came to me, how Scott only showed surprise and slight fear, all of the looks we got on the train, all the teasing that pushed us to home school for the majority of our lives, my own, blood parents throwing me in an orphanage in a different city because I didn't look normal.  
>It was then I realised personality didn't matter, people would always judge me for my looks, and I just had to get used to that, slowly, I reached up to my necklace and took it off, making the illusion go with it.<br>Next to me I heard Kitty gasp as I opened my eyes, I could tell my ears were swivelling towards the noise, I quickly stuffed the necklace not so gently into my bag that was on my shoulder.  
>"This is the real me." I shrugged, grinning at her slightly, only to gasp myself when I felt two hands on my ears.<br>"That is, like, so cool!" She exclaimed, feeling my ears, "they're so soft! And is that a tail?" I nodded and laughed slightly with Lance at Kitty's reaction.  
>"Anyway, we have to admit there is something wrong with us." At this Kitty started crying slightly, making me grab her arm lightly trying to calm her down.<br>"Hey don't fret it, embrace it!" Lance grabbed lightly onto Kitty's chin, making her look up. "The way I see it," Lance started, letting go of Kitty's chin "fate dealt us winning cards. If we all play them together." At this he turned to face me.  
>"Nothing is making any sense." I muttered, utterly confused and I turned away, getting ready to leave, maybe go on my own or something.<br>"Well, that's why I'm here to light your path." Lance's voice stopped my as he laid a hand on my shoulder. "and the first step is right into that office." He turned both me and Kitty towards the door, a voice in the back of my head asked me why I was doing this, however with how crazed my emotions were at the moment, I didn't really care, so I pushed that voice to the back of my mind.

Grabbing onto my hand, Kitty phased through the wall, before I cast an illusion on the video camera, making it look like nothing was out of the ordinary.  
>Jumping, slightly giddy, as both of our tasks worked, we went over to the door where Lance said he would be waiting.<br>"Wow, did you see us, that was, like, totally unbelievable!" Kitty jumped around as I just stood to the side, only showing my excitement through a happy smile.  
>"You two are making it yours!" He exclaimed, returning the hug that Kitty gave him, while looking at me, telling me that he was talking to me as well. "once you own it, nothing can own you."<p>

A few minutes later Lance was sitting in one of the office chairs, typing in the computer.  
>"Test answers, present and accounted for!" Lance chuckled evilly, suddenly all my doubts about Xavier's school were gone.<br>"That's what this is about?" I asked, the old Lance coming to memory.  
>"Cheating?" Wondered Kitty.<br>"Hey!" Lance turned to us glaring slightly pointing the floppy disk in his hand towards us, "this crummy school uses these kind of tests to keep us down! No more!" He stated, putting the disk into his jacket, "we take control!" He then turned back to face the computer, "now let's modify some grades." Looking towards Kitty I saw she had the same confused and slightly scared look I did, "Pride, P.R.I." He was interrupted as Kitty and I grabbed his hands away from the key board.  
>"No!" The girl next to me yelled.<br>"Look!" Lance almost growled, grabbing onto both of our wrists tightly before letting go, "there's no victim here, we're just evening the score!"  
>"This doesn't feel right!" I gasped and Kitty took over for me as I began to stutter and his behind her slightly, my shy nature coming through.<br>"I- we've changed our minds!" Kitty carried on.  
>"We want to go!" I butted in, for once grabbing Kitty's hand and dragging her away, only to be stopped by a tight grip on my shoulder, I turned to see Lance doing the same thing to Kitty's wrist.<br>"Woh, woh, woh! What do you think you're doing, come on girls!"  
>"Let go of the girls!" Kitty's dad's voice came through the doorway as he ran towards us.<br>"Far enough old man!" Warned Lance as he began to shake up the office, making a book shelf fall on Mr Pride.  
>"No!" Exclaimed Kitty.<br>"Stop!" I finished for her as Lance changed his grip on me to my wrist as well so that he could drag us easier.  
>"They're just going to confuse you two, we're out of here!" Lance then proceeded to make a new door in the wall where Kitty and I had just come through.<br>"Kitty please! We can work though this together!" Mrs Pride called, for some reason thinking that we had a choice in the matter. I then realised that at some point I had released my illusion on the tape, oh well, there it goes, smashed to pieces.  
>"Let go of us!" Demanded Kitty pulling at his grip, as I did the same, my mouth spilling multiple curses at the boy that was a head and a half taller than me, some of the curses I didn't even know I knew.<br>"We're in control now, we make our own way!" Lance declared, spinning us so that Kitty and my shoulders were touching, behind me I heard Jean picking up the bookcase that had fallen on Mr Pride.  
>"Yeah, well, my way is away from you!" I yelled still pulling at his grip, only to be denied freedom, behind me I heard Kitty's parents trying to persuade her to stay, silently I wondered when they were going to take the hint from our struggling and yelling that we didn't exactly want to go with him.<br>However something Mr Pride said made Kitty respond.  
>"Forget them, come on, I'm bringing this place down!" Lance glared, concentrating harder, making Jean use her powers to stop the rocks hitting them.<br>"You called your gift a curse, I can guarantee you it will be!" persuaded Jean.  
>"Oh, for the love of. Jean! We don't want to go with him, he's kind of FORCING US!"<br>"Wait, you know her?" Asked Kitty, crap!  
>"I'll explain later!" I complained.<br>"They're too late! You're both with me now!" Lance stated cockily.  
>"No! We're not!" Kitty then phased through Lances hand, using her power to let me do the same, and then ran through into the crumbling building.<br>"Grahhhh!" Lance growled at losing both of us. Angrily making some of the rubble accidently fall on us, or at least it would have, if Kitty hadn't seen it last minute and grabbed onto my hand again, making us both phase through it.  
>"Wow!" Kitty and I exclaimed after seeing we were both still alive.<br>After running up to her parents, both of them giving her a hug, while I ran to Jean, rapidly apologising, until she asked if we could do this later, "Ok, like everybody grab hold of me!" Instructed Kitty, "I'll get us out!"

In no time we were out of the destroyed building and on our way to the Institute, with Kitty sitting next to me as I explained everything to her.

Wow, a lot can happen in one day, but something tells me, there's still more to come, and something also tells me that when I get home... I'm going BACK TO SLEEP! And next time Jean wakes me up at four in the morning to go recruit someone? She better have a space suit, cause she's going to the moon!


	4. Rouge Recruit

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, regardless and without further ado, here's the third chapter!

Chapter 3.

I was currently watching Logan 'break in' to the institute wearing some weird ninja outfit, to show us something or rather, it was late and the Prof. didn't explain it very well.  
>This ended however, when Miss Monroe made the machines in the Danger Room attack Mr. Logan, whom I had now officially met, well, the meeting wasn't exactly very nice, he thought I was breaking in to kill everyone in their sleep or something, cause I was sneaking in with Kitty after a party, he was holding us with his claws at our throats until we were at the Prof.'s office so that he could confirm our story, well, let's just say that the occurrence was last month, and our grounding only just ended.<p>

"Stop!" The Prof's voice broke me out of my thoughts, "it is... all the damage we can afford at the moment."  
>"Hey," Mr. Logan laughed, "when I give a demo, I give a demo!" Making Scott give a smart alek response.<br>"Is that a demo as in demolish or demonstration?" Before turning to Miss Monroe, "what was the point?"  
>"The point, young Cyclopes, was to teach you something about finding the weak points in sophisticated security systems." Was her explanation, she looked as though she was going to explain further, until Mr Logan interrupted.<br>"That's right bub, and I'd say ours needs a little work." He commented, walking past me and Kurt, I was sitting on the table, occasionally swiping some of Kurt's popcorn, said person hanging upside down, unsuccessfully trying to protect his treats from me.  
>"That was tight!" Kurt commented, letting go of the popcorn he was holding in favour of giving Mr Logan a 'thumbs up', but seeing as he was hanging upside down, in actuality, it was a thumbs down, so to help his, I rotated his hands so that it was thumbs down to him, but thumbs up to us, in turn making Jean roll her eyes.<p>

"The vents were pretty easily breached," Mr Logan commented as Miss Monroe and him watched the footage of the 'break in', "we need to fix that, maybe, electrify them or install poison gas sprayers."  
>"I can do that!" I laughed, I had come out of my shell a lot since coming here, well towards the people at the institute, at school I was still fairly quiet, only speaking once and a while, mainly to the teachers or the people at the institute, occasionally to others, but that was rare, I hadn't gotten an opportunity to speak to Todd since my first night here, and every time I saw him I got dragged away by something or another.<br>Anyway, back to now, Miss Monroe gave me a disapproving look for encouraging Mr Logan's idea's, while said male merely looked amused.  
>Miss Monroe then cast a disapproving look towards Mr Logan, "Wolverine." She sighed.<br>"Alright, alright." He gave in, "knock out gas then." He then cast me a look saying, 'we'll talk later.'  
>Everyone suddenly looked towards Kitty whom had dramatically shivered, "is it just me or is anyone else just, like, seriously freaked by all this?" She then looked around at everyone whom were looking at her as if all this stuff was completely normal, however when no one was looking I gave her the sort of symbol with my hand, she smiled gratefully towards me at that.<br>However, she thankfully acted as if she hadn't seen the motion aside from the smile, "oh, well, it's basically just, like me? Great."  
>"Relax Kitty, you'll be fine!" I could see what he was about to do, so I grabbed his arm in hopes to stop him, but he just 'poof'-ed away anyway, with me with him.<br>When we reappeared again we were besides Kitty, only Kurt was right way up and I was upside down, In a skirt, quickly, I began to float and turned right way up again, casting a quick glare at Scott, whom was laughing at me, he shrugged, pretending to be innocent however, making me poke my tongue at him.  
>When I looked back at the scene next to me, Kurt was on the other side of Kitty, offering her popcorn, Kitty standing up looking horrified.<br>"Whoops, he-he, sorry." Kurt guiltily laughed, jumping up. "Next time I'll honk before I 'port."  
>"Whatever." kitty sighed, "look guys, it's late, I'm gonna, like, drop out. Do you wanna come Masquerade?" She asked, and I nodded in return.<br>"See ya guys!" I laughed as I phased through the floor with Kitty.

Twenty minutes later we were on the Black Bird, I was clinging to my seat next to Mr Logan, it was the only available seat, and Kitty really didn't want to sit next to Mr. Logan, seeing as he still gave her the creeps. Anyway, who can blame me for my panic, Kurt was driving, he can't even ride a bike!  
>My panic only increased as I saw Kurt start to pilot with his feet. Seeing my panic, Mr Logan turned to me, "you'll be all right, renegade," I winced at the nick-name, he had called me this ever since our meeting, "nothing that bad could happen."<br>I cast him a disbelieving look, "he can't even ride a bike." I commented as I gripped my seat even tighter.  
>"Ok, you might be right about when we die." He commented, getting as worried as I was, only not showing it, I could only tell because of my new found ability that we had discovered during the mission to get Kitty, in case you're wondering, the ability was being able to read people's emotions. "Just keep your mind off of it." He suggested, and I nodded in return.<br>"Why am I always the one on the missions?" I asked myself.  
>"We're cleared through to Jackson." Scott told the prof. as I was fiddling with the new charm of a silver and black butterfly from my secret admirer, it went with the charm bracelet. "We'll take the van from there," continued Scott.<br>"Good, you're picking up logistics quickly Scott." Complemented the Prof, making Scott smile proudly.  
>From to spaces behind me Kitty started talking to Jean and me, making me turn around in my seat so that my arms were leaning on the back of it and my knees were pressing against the back of the chair, to be honest I was surprised I could see over the seat.<br>"Scott's seems so, like, together, so cool and, he's kinda cute." She then rested her face on her palm as Jean looked forward to look at Scott while I turned around entirely to look as well.  
>"Cute?" Asked Jean incredulously, "stiff maybe." She commented, turning slightly to face Kitty again, "Exacting defiantly, but," she then paused, considering slightly, "hmm, you know, from a certain angle." She let the answer hang as I tapped her on the head.<br>"You know that he can hear you, right?" I laughed as they both flushed bright red.  
>"How do you, like, know?" Questioned Kitty, recovering from her previous embracement.<br>"I can officially read emotions!" I stated proudly, turning around and stretching while yawning, accidently hitting Mr Logan in the face. "Oh my God, I am so sorry!" I stated as he rubbed his cheek, where the blow had landed, "you can hit me back if you want, I won't consider it child abuse or whatever!"  
>"Nah, that's fine." He responded, "you wouldn't want to walk around with a bruise during school, 'sides, it's already healing." I then looked at his cheek again, and there was no sign of any hit connecting at all.<br>"So, you can heal too?" I questioned as I heard Jean explaining my abilities to Kitty.  
>He nodded as he asked; "how many abilities do you have anyway, renegade?"<br>Ignoring that comment I counted them all on my hand, "well let's see, I can control gravity, heal super quick, read emotions, have cat like abilities, and can cast emotions and illusions, so... six." I concluded nonchalant as Mr Logan gave me an incredulous look, however soon shook it off.  
>Suddenly Kurt flew past me and landed in Kitty's lap, upside down, and swiftly got scolded by the prof as I was laughing quietly in the background.<br>My laugher died down as I saw how freaked Kitty looked. "Just, like, stay away from me!" Commanded Kitty as she went up to the now vacant piloting seat.  
>"Kids." Commented Mr Logan, resulting in me giving him a dirty look, to which he ignored.<p>

When we got to the town this Rogue was in, we quickly went to the hospital, Jean going in to check on the boy the new mutant had hurt, me going in with her, pretending I was a trainee or something, mentally telling her what to do so that people would think that she really did work there, sometimes, being a brainiac helps, putting my intellect lightly.  
>"he'll be ok, won't he?" Asked one of the hospitalized boys friends, talking to Jean, whose hand was resting on, for the sake of it I'm going to call him John's, forehead.<br>"Yes. He will." Was her calm, encouraging answer.  
>We quickly left after the prof. got a pin point on the girls were about's and we split up, me with Kitty, my brother, and apparently seeing as I'm the only kid who doesn't make him go all Uchiha on everyone's butts (you have to watch a show called Naruto to understand those two, or really one, traitorous jackass), Mr Logan as well.<br>"So does this, like, bite, or what?" Commented Kitty as we went through a disgusting ally.  
>"The prof. says the girls mind is confused and difficult to pin point-" He was cut off as I let out an involuntary hiss at Kitty, whom had stepped on my tail, that was obviously seen seeing as I was in my real form.<br>"Opps! Sorry!" She quickly apologized, removing her foot almost as quickly as her apology.  
>I nodded at her as Mr Logan continued, rolling his eyes after wincing at the sight of my now slightly bent tail that I was trying to even out, he spoke, "anyway, keep looking."<p>

"Vat? Got a scent(ok thought I'd try writing Kurt's accent, already sick of it, so I'll stop now.)" My brother questioned.  
>"Yeah, I smell fear."<p>

We swiftly ran after Mr Logan whom was running towards the smell he had gotten, almost the second we found the dark haired with white strips girl, she ran, "that's got to be her!" Commented, ignoring the woman he almost balled over, as did everyone else, however I stopped for a moment.  
>"Are you alright, ma'am?" I asked quietly, helping her get stable again, after noting that she was blind, and probably couldn't see the reason why she was almost knocked to the ground 'good,' I thought, 'now she can't be freaked out by my appearance.<br>"Renegade!" Mr Logan called to me.  
>"Yeah, I'll be there in a second!" I then turned back to the blind lady.<br>"Yes, I'll be fine, it's quite rare to find anyone willing to help a blind lady these days, and such nice eyes you have!" She commented, making me gasp , if she's blind, how does she know what colour my eyes are?  
>I looked towards were the others were for help, only to see that they had gone on without me, not that I blame them, with a rogue on the loose and all, every second counts.<br>"Yes." An eerie voice came from besides the 'blind' lady, I turned around so that I was facing her again, only to see a blue skinned lady with red hair as well as the blind lady. "She would make an excellent contribution to the Brotherhood as well."  
>I then became confused, the Brotherhood, what was that?<br>"I-I-I gotta go!" I yelled, panicked as I followed the scent of Kitty, Mr Logan and Kurt, only to discover that Mr Logan separated from the others, I decided to follow the first option, running with my cat like swiftness, half to catch up to the others, half to get away from the two behind me, whom were making no move to follow me.

The sight that I found was not one that I liked, Kitty leaning over Kurt's non moving body. I stopped, stepping on a stick, "I-I'll go get the Prof!"  
>When I got there Jean, Scott and Miss Monroe were about to run off, however stopped when they saw me coming towards them.<br>"Trouble! Hurt!" I was blabbering unintelligent shit that no one would be able to understand, while waving my arms around like I was trying to fly and I knew it, but I couldn't seem to gather my thoughts.  
>"Lilith, Lilith! Stop! Calm down!" Demanded Scott, grabbing my upper arms, forcing me to be still, "now, tell us what's going on."<br>Taking a deep breath, I did as he commanded; "Kurt's hurt, I-I don't know what happened, but-" I was cut off by the prof. as Scott let go of my arms awkwardly.  
>"We already know." He sounded relieved, "Kitty told me through her thoughts."<br>"Well it would have been nice of her to tell me that before I ran off and made an idiot of myself." I mumbled.  
>"I think it was nice that you care so much about him, now come on, we're going after the Rogue!" Scott encouraged and I nodded until I remembered something.<br>"Professor?" I gained his attention, "I need to ask you something when this is all over."  
>He nodded, as if he already knew my question, "that's quite alright, we'll talk about it later.<p>

When we found the Rogue we found her in a cemetery, and Jean convinced me to go by myself, something about being closer to her age or something.  
>"Hi there." I smiled calmly with my illusion on, making it look like I was completely normal, I was even wearing normal clothes instead of my X-Outfit.<br>"Do, do I know you?" The gothic looking girl asked, "Ahh, these memories- I'm so confused!"  
>"Yeah" I soothed, "I know." Well, I really did, her emotions were telling me, loud and clear.<br>"I can relate to what you're going through."  
>"Lilith?" She asked almost questioningly, before standing up, scared, even though she was about a head taller than me. "You're Lilith Wagner, the adoptive sister of the blue boy!" I tried not to snap and scare her when she said this, it was kind of insulting. "You don't really look like this!"<br>I sighed as she said this, and then pushed the button on my necklace, reveling my true self.  
>"You're like the others!" She accused.<br>"Relax, please!" I almost begged, her emotions starting to give me a headache. "If you know who I am, then you know I won't hurt you, I'm just trying to help! We're all just trying to help! I don't know why you're so scar- Ok, well I kind of know why you're so scared, but at least you got a while of being normal, if you look through my brothers memories, you can see how worse it could have been?" I requested, thinking that this is why she was so freaked.  
>"Look, it's tough, going it solo?" I said after she did as I requested and calmed down a considerable amount. "Hey, no pressure, but if you want to reach me at anytime, you can reach me through this communicator." I held it out, lifting it and moving it towards her, making it so that there was no gravity around it, and then when I reached her hand, which was put out a little, I dropped it in it, breathing heavily. "Wow, that still takes a lot out of me, lifting objects other than myself!" I laughed towards her, making her give a small smile as well.<br>"Latest fashion accessory, huh?" She joked as well, until she saw Jean, Scott and mainly Miss Monroe coming up behind me.  
>"We all have one." Miss Monroe stated.<br>"You- you-no! You won't take me!" She ran off, me in hot pursuit.  
>"Please! Wait!" I called, making her slow down, but not stop, when we reached a mausoleum for someone, she looked towards me and jumped inside, I guess she wants me to follow.<br>"Look, I don't have a problem with you, I actually like your style! But I am _not _letting those-those mutant hunters take me!" She yelled at me, making me confused.  
>"Mutant hunters? What are you-" I was cut off as I heard a noise and not thinking, I grabbed her ungloved hand and dragged her behind the tomb.<br>"Oh no!" I heard the Rogue gasp quietly and I looked towards her to see what she was talking about, only to see out bare hands still touching, only nothing happening like when she touched anyone else.  
>"What the-?" I silently questioned to myself, "time to add another power to the list." I said loud enough for her to hear me.<br>She looked almost relieved that she could make contact with anyone else, without fear of hurting them, "what power would the new one be?" She questioned, almost smiling.  
>"The power to be dragged everywhere by anyone." I replied dryly, thinking about everywhere I have been literally dragged since coming to the institute.<br>After hearing her gasp I looked back at her, to see she was still looking at our, still touching by our sides, hands, "I just, I saw what you thought!"  
>"Well, I guess your power still works, only with gaining memories that are happening the second your touching me, and you don't wipe me out." I quietly laughed, but stopped when I heard the footsteps coming closer, and then finally, I saw Scott jump through the same hole in the roof we did, and I let out a sigh of relief, while the Rogue looked terrified, well I was calm, until I noticed that Scott wasn't acting like himself, then I started to get a little freaked, which turned to very freaked when he started to talk.<br>"Thought you could escape us, did you? The X-Men don't leave loose ends!" With that he knocked down one, well I don't really know what to call them. "And you, Lilith, I'm just getting kind of sick of you! Always getting in the way!" He knocked down another, what do you call it, this one almost landing on the Rogue and myself, I need to ask her for name, calling her the Rogue is starting to get annoying.  
>Running out, terrified, with the Rogue, we saw that Scott had found another way out and came around to cut us off, and after running into him, almost falling over until he caught me by the waist, I pushed him into the muddy water so that the Rogue and I could get away.<br>"Nice push!" She commented before the sparks from the electricity poll that Scott had shot at started to fly down on us, causing us to go back inside.  
>"Thanks, what's your name by the way?"<br>"Marie." She answered, "you?"  
>"Lilith." Was my answer, I was going to say more, until I saw a very angry looking Jean. "Thank god you're here, Scotts completely lost it!"<br>"No he hasn't!" She snapped at me, making me flinch back, "we're all just sick of you! We all tried we really did, but some people just won't be helped!" This was directed at the both of us, "and you, you've already betrayed us once, I don't want you getting in the way anymore! I'm supposed to be the most powerful around here! I'm the one Scott likes, not you!" I was a little confused about that, however I simply shoved it off as Jean started approaching us, menace in her eyes.  
>Grabbing my arm out of fear, honestly it's as if grabbing my arm soothes people or something, Marie backed up and then teleported us about fifty feet about the ground, screaming the entire way down, I managed to catch us just before we hit an inevitably broke our necks, however I couldn't hold us for long, and then dropped us, not so gracefully.<br>"Are either of you hurt?" Questioned Jean, probably faking niceness so that she could get us to calm down and then when we drop our guard kill us. "Don't move!" She commanded, hah! Told you so.  
>We both crawled backwards, and I bumped into Miss Monroe, "children, what is it?" She asked, seemingly concerned, but after what I've seen today, I wouldn't be surprised if she was trying to kill us as well! "We are your friends!" She then tried to place her hand on my shoulder, but Marie caught her on the bare flesh, still holding onto my bare arm.<br>I suddenly felt immense pain go through me, as if Miss Monroe's powers went into me as well, as if Marie acted like a conductor and passed along the power, while maintaining some for herself.  
>I watched as Miss Monroe got pushed back from Marie, screaming out in slight pain as Scott showed up, while Marie and I raised into the air, both of us controlling the weather, yep, conductor theory, proven. Why is it always me?<br>I noticed that Marie was still gripping my arm as we went into the air, it's kind of sad that my arms gets pulled on so often that I don't even notice it anymore.  
>Anyway, I saw that Marie's face was contorted with pain as she was taking in all of the power, so I took some more of Miss Monroe's powers so that she wasn't in as much pain, however it then began hurting the both of us, seeing as I couldn't take anymore.<br>"I-I can't!" I screamed with my eyes closed as Marie as screaming in pain as well.  
>"Too much power, I can't control it! I have to!" She screamed as she transported us both away.<p>

When we transported, we were in her room, at least that's what I gathered from the pictures of her and the- wait, the blind woman from before?  
>I guess they were the good guys.<br>"So you are now with us?" Said blind woman asked kindly from the doorway.  
>"How can she tell I'm here?" I whispered to Marie, trying not to be rude.<br>"I don't know, it's always kind of freaked me out to." We both quietly laughed at this.  
>"Raven?" The blind woman called to someone from the other room, and then entered the blue woman from before.<br>"Hello, my name is Raven, or Mystique, I do, however, prefer Mystique. And I know who the both of you are. If you would like, I would like for the both of you to join me, and the Brotherhood, we will be able to protect you?" She offered, and I quickly nodded, while Marie looked towards whom I assume to be her mother, whom nodded in allowance.  
>My head then suddenly began to throb, and I gasped out in pain. "Lilith, Lilith, are you alright?" I heard Marie yell, concern shown in her voice as I doubled over in pain.<br>After a moment I felt better, however I couldn't remember some facts about the past few months, like the exact location of where I've been, or remember what someone called... wolverine? looked like. All I could remember were some names, and a few faces, and all of my abilities, my brothers face, but the past few months were still vague.

"That's another thing we'll never do." Growled Mystique, "the 'good' professor just whipped your memory." she was being highly sarcastic when she said the word 'good' "most likely so you wouldn't be able to tell us anything about the X-Men" She growled again to herself.  
>Looking down I saw a necklace around my neck and for some reason felt the need to push down on the tiny button in the middle of the dove.<br>I heard gasps from Marie and Mystique. "What?" I asked, concerned.  
>"That'll come in handy." Mystique smiled slightly.<br>"Here," Rogue handed me a mirror from her bedside table, and I looked into it, confused.  
>"Wow!" I gasped at the sight. "I look... normal!" I smiled widely, my now blue, eyes glittering with happiness.<p>

After helping Marie pack, and accepting some of her old clothes to borrow, we left to Bayville, where we unpacked her things, it appears we would be sharing a room if the two beds were anything to go by, and then quickly fell asleep.

When I woke up I saw Rogue already dressed and waiting for me to wake up, "here," she smiled at me and handed me some clothes, "looks like Mystique went shopping and got you some stuff, she said she hopes you like them."  
>Once she left the room I got dressed into them.<br>(here's a link to see what they look like in case you're wondering.)

.

.

(only not as high heels, those things make me dizzy just looking at them.)

.  
>(the tights)<p>

After getting into the outfit I looked in the mirror and gasped, it was one awesome outfit!  
>I then decided that I was going to do something different with my hair, instead of simply putting it up in a high pony tail like I usually would. This was what I did with it:<p>

.  
>not the head bands and she had some of her white hair in a side fringe, don't forget that her hair is entirely white. Also she is wearing the ribbon on her wrist, on the opposite wrist of her charm bracelet.<p>

Anyway! Going down stairs I let out a small scream, making Marie and Mystique run downstairs "What happened?" Yelled Marie as my eyes were wide looking at the couch of the run down shack that was nicer on the inside than the outside.  
>"H-h-him!" I pointed to the man on the couch.<br>"Who's he?" Marie asked me.  
>"Lance Alvers." Said male answered, "nice to meet ya." He told Marie as he looked at me confused, "what are you doing here?" he asked me, "I thought you were an X-Men loser, through and through?"<br>"Do you remember that?" Mystique asked me, and I nodded, calming down slightly.  
>"I-I didn't at first, all I could remember was how much he tortured me in the orphanage, then I remembered getting Kitty and finding him there." I then turned to Lance, "sorry for reacting like that." I smiled guiltily up at Lance, whom was now standing up at me.<br>"That's fine, but that still doesn't answer my question as to why you're here?"  
>"Long story!" I laughed before turning to Rogue and Mystique. "so, what do you think?" I asked, doing a little twirl, laughing while I was doing so.<br>"You look amazing!" Marie's Texan accent grinned as she held onto my shoulders as I was beginning to get dizzy.  
>"I'm glad the dress suits you." Mystique smiled, before she looked at my neck and saw the dove necklace on my neck, "why are you still wearing that?" She asked, not angry at me, but glaring at the piece of jewellery around my neck.<br>"W-well, I know it's from _them_ and all, b-but it makes me l-look normal." I stuttered before Mystique spoke, eyes softer.  
>"You are normal." She told me, placing her hands on my shoulders.<br>"Then why do I look like this?" I asked her pushing the button to show my true appearance, a tear rolling down my cheek. "I'm ugly."  
>"No you're not!" Marie objected as Mystique steered me to a mirror.<br>"Is this the face of someone whom is ugly?" She questioned as my red eyes reflected back at me.  
>"Yes." I muttered, closing my eyes, Lance standing awkwardly in the corner of the room.<br>"Open your eyes Lilith." Mystique commanded gently and I did as she told me to. "You don't need this necklace." She removed one of her hands and touched the necklace, "your eyes could pass as contacts, the ears could be pin ins, and your tail could be hidden under your dress."  
>"Then why did they want me to wear this?" I asked her.<br>"Because the X-Men want you to pretend you are like those people, like those people whom would persecute us for what we are, they would have us befriend them, while hiding our true nature, if they had their way."  
>After a while Mystique left with an apology, saying that she had to leave for the school, the previous night she explained how she was Miss Darkholme, the school's principal.<br>I was still looking in the mirror when Marie came up behind me, "I think you look awesome!" She laughed quietly, "the eyes are the coolest."  
>With that she kissed my cheek (in a sisterly way all you pervs out there!) and left me, still looking in the mirror, glaring at it in hopes that it would burst into flames. "I think you look awesome too." A voice behind me called, making me turn around with my hand in my heart.<br>"Don't do that!" I told him off, making him laugh at me.  
>"Sorry," he continued to laugh at my flushed face.<br>"Anyway, what do you need?" I sighed.  
>"Look, I know I've said this before, but I really, really am sorry for the orphanage. And for how I acted last time we met, I was scared." Wow, I can't believe he actually admitted that!<br>"It's ok." I muttered, not noticing that he had began to move closer to me until he was almost touching me, leaning down slightly.  
>"You know, you really are beautiful." He whispered, leaning down even more as I moved up onto my toes, our lips almost touched when...<p>

"Hey! Lancey boy! What's going on!" A happy voice came from the front door. "Wait. What's going on here?" A now angry voice demanded.  
>"ToadTodd!" We both yelled in unison, moving apart rapidly, looking at anything other than each other, mainly my brother.  
>Smiling, I ran over to him, wrapping my arms around my brother, giving him the hug that he readily returned. "I missed you soo much!" I grinned as he pulled back, looking at me after glaring at Lance for a while.<br>"Yeah me too, why are you crying?" He asked concerned, glaring at Lance once more, as if blaming him, I moved my hands to make him look back down at me, seeing as he was taller than me, seeing as I was younger and well, a shortie.  
>"It's nothing!" I promised, smiling again, "just my appearance is all!"<p>

After a while of my brother chastising me for hating how I looked I managed to get away and re-do my makeup, only after promising to take off my necklace, which I did, and redid my makeup so that It would match my red eyes, I repositioned my dress so that I could hide my tail under it and redid my hair in the same way, only positioning my hair so that my ears looked like clip in's.

That day I showed Marie around after our meeting with Mystique, avoiding the others the entire time, which was pretty hard considering I sat next to at least one of them in each of my classes, but luckily Marie asked if I could move next to her.

The day was long and hard, but at least now I'm free, and with people whom encourage me to be who I really am.


	5. Mutant Crush

Chapter four:

I had been with the brotherhood for a few months now, and I was starting to have my doubts, but AHHH! WHY DOES LIFE HAVE TO BE SO CONFUSING!

The doubts started when the shock wore off and I realised what Mystique ability was, she could have easily transformed into one of the others, and that would explain why they seemed so confused, but, what if I was wrong, and what did Jean mean by more powerful, or what about Scott? God! That was so confusing!

For those of you whom are wondering, I was wearing this outfit:

.com/fanart/view/307333/gothic_lolita  
>with the hair in the same style, only longer, the same makeup and all.<p>

Cheers interrupted my thoughts, we were at a moterplex and it was_ loud _I hated these places.  
>Mystique told me to come with her for some reason, I think she said something about being able to communicate with the new kid better than anyone else there, I'm assuming by the picture that Mystique showed me 'cause Lance would tease him right away, Marie and him would clash like no one's business and Todd, well, he just couldn't be bothered.<br>When I looked up from my lap that I had been starting at the entire time, I felt someone behind me pulling on my ears, so I turned around and glared viciously at them.  
>Ever since the first day there I hadn't put my necklace back on, although I wanted to.<br>When the people behind me saw my eyes they gasped, glared back, called me a freak and moved away.  
>I looked down again, sad, until Mystique placed a hand on my shoulder.<br>"Don't worry about those apes Masquerade (they had taken to calling me that after a pranking match with my brother(Todd not Kurt)) they are below us and don't know true superiority when they see it."  
>I smiled hesitantly at this, I didn't quite agree with her outlook on non mutated people, but I went along with it regardless.<p>

"And now ladies and gentlemen, our main attraction for the evening, let's give it up for the worlds' strongest teenager, Fred 'the blob' Dukes!"  
>Looking up because I recognised the name I saw a larger than average tall boy with a blonde Mohawk, pulling a cape off of his body.<br>Cheers erupted from the crowd as the over com voice told Fred to show everyone 'what he's got.'  
>He then proceeded to pull on the two chains beside him that appeared to be attached to the two trucks on either side of him, after a while he pulled the trucks together, jumping on top of them, which in turn made the wheels burst under his weight.<br>The crowd was cheering like mad, well, I was looking upset at this disturbing sight, using ones gifts for someone's entertainment, then getting laughed at behind his back? It just seemed wrong.  
>The cheers ceased when the boy fell into the mud in front of him, they then started to laugh at him.<p>

After the 'show' Mystique and I went to his dressing room, to see him chucking one class A hissy fit.  
>"Something wrong?" Mystique, in her Principle form, asked, leaning against the door frame, while I just stood with my head down standing a little bit behind her, hands clasped together in front of me.<br>Since joining the Brotherhood, I had gone back to being terrified of everything that moves, and closed off from most people.  
>"Yeah, these small town hicks!" Fred exclaimed, casting a curious glance at me, "they've laughed at me for the last time! I'm getting out of here for good!"<br>"That can be arranged." Mystique stated calmly, before motioning for me to step forward, apparently she was nicer to me than to most, for a reason that I couldn't fathom, at least that's what Lance and Todd told me.  
>"W-we ca-can take you somewhere your gift c-can be re-really appreciated?" I offered, stepping into the room slightly, still looking down and feeling nervous, if what I could tell about this guy is true, then his personality could change in an instant.<br>"Listen, girl, if you two are from the circus, which I don't doubt with the weird ears and tail," I kinda snapped there, running up so I was directly in front of him and removed the gravity around him, casting an illusion to make it seem like he was falling into a fiery pit, which the loss of gravity only helped.  
>"Masquerade!" Mystique scolded softly, half understanding why I did what I did, I was still touchy about my appearance.<br>"My apologies, Mr Dukes, I shouldn't have overreacted like I did." I stated, reverting back to my quiet self after I placed him back onto the ground, while he looked at me amazed at my ability.  
>"I just saw the devil." He muttered, making me flinch, name still being a sore spot, but he didn't know my name, so it must have been my eyes mixed with the fire.<br>"Regardless, Mr Dukes, you were saying?" I requested quietly, stepping back away from him.  
>"Well, umm, if you're from a circus, you can forget it." I was getting a little lost, hadn't I made it evidently clear that we weren't from a circus?<br>Mystique sensing my confusion stepped in, while I was somewhat of a genius, communicating with people whom, well, weren't, still confused me. "Oh, no, no, no, no. I have something far more... interesting in mind, care to hear more?"  
>Fred had an utterly confused look on his face, perhaps me coming wasn't he best idea?<br>"Huh. Yeah sure." He still sounded dubious, however, Mystique motioned for me to go and close the door none the less.  
>As I was closing the door, I saw Mr Logan and Jean standing in the door way, giving me a shocked expression, with which I returned a sorry expression, half hiding behind the door as I closed it.<p>

"And this will be your schedule for the semester." I was, once again, in Miss Darkholme's office.  
>This time I had been given the job of showing Fred around, seeing as he is kind of, um... mentally challenged? As in all brawn, no brain, he was kept back a year, and so, as someone whom also wasn't in the correct year group, and being the only person Fred was remotely scared of, and being on the Brotherhood's side, I had to show him around.<br>"Any questions, Mr Dukes?" Miss Darkholme asked said confused male.  
>"I don't know if I can do school again, I didn't much fit in the other ones." I kind of felt bad for him at this, I had, after all, been in the exact same situation all my life, only he could defend himself.<br>"You won't have that trouble here, as the principle, I can make sure of it. And with young Lilith showing you around, I'm sure she can deal with any situation troubling you, she is, after all, our best and brightest!" She seemed almost proud as she said this.

We walked out of her office into the main hallway, me trying to snatch Fred's time table so that I could show him where to go, but being the arrogant male he is, wouldn't listen. "Man this is complicated." He stated, scratching his head.  
>"Well, maybe it wouldn't be if you'd let me help!" I growled, red eyes flashing dangerously as my anger got the better of me once more.<br>"Look at that! The freaks found a freak!" Laughed Duncan as he went past, however got stopped by Fred as he grabbed onto Duncan's shirt.  
>"Don't you make fun of me! Or my friends!" Fred shouted, throwing Duncan back and tearing the lockers off of the wall. Wait, friend? Say what?<br>"Fred, Fred! Stop it! You can't kill him!" I desperately tried to make him stop, but I couldn't illusion him in the middle of the school!  
>As he was walking towards Duncan, whom was partially unconscious on the floor, with a clump of lockers held over his head, I saw Jean walking towards us with a shocked expression on her face.<br>"Don't just stand there!" I yelled at her as I tried to stop Fred, "I know we're on opposite sides and all, but come one, you can't let Fred _kill _Duncan!" She nodded and came towards us, beginning to talk.  
>"Uh, hi! You must be new here!" Fred stopped, hey! Why didn't he do that for me? I wondered as I helped Duncan up, giving him the opportunity to run away, after a begrudging grateful nod in my direction. "I'm Jean Grey." Said telepath stated, a lot less panicked now.<br>"Ehe," Fred looked up at the lockers, "oh," Oh, looks like Freddy boy likes Jean! "Yeah, I-I am, new I mean!"  
>Jean laughed slightly at his flustered behaviour. "I-I figured, welcome to Bayville! So, uh, what do your friends call you?" She asked, casting me a friendly look, to which I ignored childishly, hey! Don't judge, I'm only fourteen don't forget, and I think she tried to kill me!<br>"Don't know, never had a friend before, aside from Lilith that is, and she only became my friend today." I know I looked completely bewildered at this, and I think Jean picked up on this. "But my name is Fred, Fred Dukes," he shook Jean's hand as the lockers behind him collapsed slightly.  
>"Well, Fred, I want to apologise for Duncan, he can be a real idiot sometimes." She partially warned, I blanked out as Jean helped Fred with his time table, however spaced back in when she walked away, waving and yelling over her shoulder, "listen to Lilith, she'll really help you out at his school, she only came here a while ago too. Oh and Lilith?" She got my attention directly, "I wanna talk to you later, if that's ok?" I nodded, not seeing the harm, now that I knew not to trust her, I could be prepared.<br>"So, you gonna listen to me now?" I asked him, to which he nodded dumbly, looking at his time table, I said, "well, looks like Jean was right, that is your first class, wait for me outside the door, cause my classrooms right besides yours, you've got homework club, I've got drama. Wait outside!" I warned him as I walked off, going to my class, sitting next to Rogue, to which she insisted I call her.  
>Unfortunately, she had developed a slight crush on Scott, and insisted we sit behind him.<p>

"Alright, for this drama exercise, we'll each be doing a scene with a partner, since there is one extra person in this class, one group will be of three, and since a few of you haven't chosen partners, I'll be pairing you up myself." The teachers dull voice droned on, "Terra, you and Paul are going to be doing Laura and Jim from the glass menagerie, and that leaves, you, you and you."  
>"Ahh, great." Scott muttered, making me kick him and the back when the teacher wasn't looking, and when he turned around, surprised, I immediately looked as innocent as I could, however was given away as Rogue hit me over the head.<br>"You three will be doing-" He then said some sappy romantic piece with three characters, saying that me and Scott would be the main characters, while Rogue would be the interfering character, trying to get in the way of our love (I tried to find a play like this but I couldn't find any), neither Rogue or I were very happy this, Scott's emotions seemed slightly grateful, while the rest of our class were giving wolf-whistles, for a reason beyond me.  
>While Scott was talking to one of his friends about who knows what, Rogue and I began to talk, "you know, we could swap parts if you want?" I offered, to which she shook her head, much to my disappointment.<br>"Nah, that's fine, the teach. said you were the main role, you gotta be, you look really nice today by the way."  
>"Thanks." I smiled, I was wearing something identical to what I was wearing yesterday, only a little shorter and a little above my knees, "don't you think it's a bit short?" I asked.<br>"Nah, it's awesome!" She reassured, we spent the entire lesson talking.

Soon it was lunch, and I had to direct Fred where to go, luckily Rogue said she'd come with me.  
>"You sure you'll be alright?" I asked, "Rogue and I will be just over there." I directed my hand to where Rogue was already sitting, waiting for me, seeing as neither of us were very hungry.<br>"Yeah, I'll be fine." He muttered, walking away, until I placed a small hand on his elbow, seeing as that's the highest I could reach, not being anywhere near his shoulder, curse my shortness! (that's actually happened to me, so I can relate to my character in this aspect, due to how annoyingly short I am)  
>"Just, don't let your anger get the better of you, alright? Any time you start feeling angry, come find me, I can do more than just feel emotions." I joked, over the past week I had found that I could manipulate emotions slightly if they aren't very strong yet, but if they are already thrown into the emotion, all I can do is get a headache from its intensity.<br>"Alright." Fred promised, so I walked away with a wave over my shoulder.

"How can you stand to be near him?" Questioned Rogue as I sat down, looking over to Fred, whom was ordering the canteen lady to put a large amount of food on his tray.  
>"Well, he's not <em>that <em>bad, just has a little anger problem." I defended, and we then began to talk about nothing, and planning a shopping trip, it was in dire need, I was living off of five outfits here!  
>We gasped as we saw food flying over our head, I quickly removed the gravity around some of the food that was going to be hitting us, flinging it up so that it joined the rest of the clomp of food.<br>Rogue and I laughed slightly when the food hit Duncan and his 'adoring' fans, instantly causing a food, fight, of which Rogue and I instantly ran out of.  
>"DON'T. LAUGH. AT. ME!" I heard Fred scream.<br>"So much for controlling his anger." I muttered from outside of the cafeteria, before getting pushed onto the ground and stomped on repeatedly by people running and screaming out of the room.  
>"You alright?" A voice above me asked, holding their hand out, I could still hear people running out of the room, however they were now avoiding standing on me, apparently they hadn't seen me.<br>"No, I'm fine." I grabbed the hand, which readily pulled me up as if I weighed nothing.  
>Looking up I saw it was Scott, and the crowds had dispersed. "No, are you really ok, I haven't had the option to talk to you for a while."<br>I frowned at him, "yeah, that's cause you're sick of me." I muttered, causing him to gain a confused look.  
>"What, no, I" He was cut off by Jean's screams, "I gotta go." He stated, almost regretfully.<br>"I'll help." I muttered, almost angry at myself for saying so.  
>"What? Why?" He asked, pulling me back into the cafeteria as Rogue was nowhere to be seen, probably pushed away by the crowds.<br>I sighed before answering, "I can control emotions now... Kinda." I added as an afterthought.  
>When we entered the room, Fred was holding a table over his head, about to hit Jean with it. "Fred!" I yelled, "calm down!"<br>As I did this, Scott lifted up his glasses, shooting the table so that all that was left was the table leg that Fred was holding onto.  
>"Put the table down Fred." I demanded as Fred looked at Jean, surprised at what he had almost done.<br>"You heard her big man. But if you wanna fight, try me." Scott threatened, hand still on his glasses, as we were both helping Jean up.  
>Fred still looked like he was going to hit Scott with the table leg, so I quickly lifted him up and placed the same illusion on him that I had the night previous.<br>"Masquerade, that's enough, I'll handle this." Jean placed her hand on my shoulder, which I quickly shrugged off, walking out of the room, I had helped enough. "Scott don't you have class to go to?" I heard Jean question and Scott responded with something, but I wasn't really listening.

"Oh ma God!" Rogue sounded, apologising for being pushed off by the crowd, looking at my rapidly healing bruises and cuts.  
>"I'm fine!" I insisted, doing a small twirl so that she could see my healing process was complete.<br>We quickly pretended to be getting something out of our lockers once the cafeteria door opened and Scott came through though.  
>"Ya'll really look out for each other, don't ya?" Rogue couldn't help but ask Scott from the locker next to mine.<br>"Yeah, yeah we do that." Was Scott's answer, and we were all scared out of our wits when Miss Darkholme came out from behind a locker.  
>"What's going on here?" She demanded.<br>"Nothing." Was Rogue and my immediate response.  
>"We were just talking, principle Darkholme." Defended Scott, trying to calm the waters.<br>"Then you had best stop your talking and get to class. Have I made myself clear?" She asked as Rogue and I began to walk off.  
>"Hey! Don't forget, in the park after school!" Scott called behind us, referring to our scheduled rehearsal. "And bring the play books with you!"<br>I stopped for a moment and then nodded, before running slightly with my book bag over my shoulder to catch up with Rogue.  
>"What's that?" Rogue asked me when I began to fiddle with my charm bracelet.<br>"Oh, well, when I was in the institute, I had, well, I guess you could call it a secret admirer, it's nothing, really."  
>She looked surprised, but let it go.<p>

We were soon at the park, Fred had told me there was something he had to do so he went off by himself. We were learning our lines from the play, when suddenly Kurt popped out of nowhere.  
>"Wow, tended moment here?" He joked, referring to the romantic piece we were reading, while slightly glaring at Scott.<br>"Sorry to interrupt." He said towards Rogue.  
>"I swear, he's like an, an annoying little brother." Rogue shook him off.<br>"You have no idea how right you are." I muttered, as Kurt poked his tongue at Rogue and me.  
>"What's the problem?" Scott asked, breaking apart our argument.<br>"Jean's been nabbed." Kurt informed.  
>"What!" Was Scott's outburst-like response.<br>"Easy on the exquisite costume my friend!" Kurt warned as Scott stood up and grabbed onto the front of Kurt's outfit. "Wolverine's on the scent." The rest became a blur as I started to get the same sort of head ache I got when the prof. whipped my memory.  
><em>'Ah, nice to have you back, Lilith,' <em>the recognisable voice of the professor stated, I could remember everything!  
><em>'What's going on, why did I suddenly remember everything?<em>' I asked him, and got a chuckle in return.  
><em>'I set your mind, knowing that you would come back to us, so that, once you properly accepted the truth, and fully trusted us again, you would remember. It seems your brother was the key.'<br>_With that I realised that Kurt and Scott were about to transport away, "wait!" I stopped them. "I'm coming to!" I demanded, they looked confused for a moment, before realisation came across their face, I'm assuming the Prof. talked to them through their minds.  
>"Wait, what?" Questioned Rogue, "you're going with them? Betraying me?"<br>"I'm sorry Rogue, I'll explain everything when I come to pick up my stuff." I tried.  
>"Don't bother! I'll bring it all tomorrow!" She truly sounded angry, "wouldn't want to you to face the wrath of the others."<br>Before I could apologise anymore, Kurt and Scott grabbed onto either arm, and we were transported to where Jean was being held.

"She's my friend! You can't take her!" I heard Fred yell from in the room, as I got my necklace out of my book bag that I had been carrying it around in, for safe keepings, and quickly put it on, before going around of the building so that I could get changed into my X-Outfit.  
>When I was dressed, I came back around the front to find Scott waiting, "We're just giving her a way out!" He stated, shooting the space above Fred.<br>"Through you, if necessary!" I finished, as Fred looked at me disbelievingly.  
>"Lilith? What are you doin with them?" He asked.<br>"They're my friends!" I yelled, putting my hands out so that I could lift him up by eliminating the gravity around him, only for him to quickly move out of the way.  
>He then threw Mr Logan at us, so that we would stop trying to hit him, I was, unfortunately, knocked out along with Scott, whom had moved himself so that I would land on him, not the harshness of the gravel.<p>

Before I knew it I was awoken by Rogue, whom, as soon as she saw I was awake, went over to Scott, whom woke up soon after, she then handed him his glasses.  
>"There you go, I only took a short term dose so you should be as good as new soon." She informed him.<br>"I really am sorry Rogue." I muttered sincerely, so that only she would be able to hear me.  
>"It's fine," she muttered back, "I'm beginning to understand." She smiled a little bit. "Your clothes are in your bag." She told me, motioning to my book bag.<br>"You helped us, why?" Jean asked, curious.  
>"I don't know, I just don't know!" With that, Rogue ran off, sounding as though she were going to cry.<br>"Hey wait!" Jean tried to stop her, until Mr Logan held her back.  
>"Easy, red! Let her go."<br>"But, she-"  
>"She aint ready. And we've already had a victory today." He then motioned towards me, whom was getting the life hugged out of, by my brother and Kitty, I smiled and waved weakly towards them both when I saw them looking at me.<br>"Okay, so maybe she's a part of the dark, icky side, but I figure we, like totally owe her now." Realised Kitty.  
>"Welcome back, Renegade." Mr Logan smiled slightly, placing a hand on my shoulder before removing it and walking over to his bike, going back to the institute no doubt, which we all decided to do so as well.<p>

Well, now I really _am _where I belong, I just hope Todd and the others don't hate me now, they really were my friends too.


	6. apologies

Hey everyone who reads my stories, I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in sooo long…  
>Aside from all the excuses I can say from family and university stuff, I just lost motivation after a book I was going to publish got me scammed, I am back now though and will hopefully be updating soon, if you don't want to keep reading I understand, but if you stick with me my gratitude is with you so so so much,<p>

Love,

Me :3


End file.
